Forgiveness
by Aurora Chen
Summary: China suicides because of Japan. Taiwan gets mad at Japan and wants revenge. Japan begs for forgiveness. Will he get it? Read! Rated M for death and violence.


**So sorry for not being persistent. I need to improve on that. It's just that I have a lot of ideas in my mind that I really want to write down. So, new story. Hmmm, I seem to really like suicidal fics.**

* * *

China had been scolded by his younger sister again.

"Japan makes a much better brother than you do"! With that, Taiwan ran off with Japan to his house.

Hong Kong came next to China and started to soothe China but it was no use, thinking of Hong Kong only made him think of the many nations that have left him already. Hong Kong came to visit China regularly but has his own house, Macau was too busy going to casinos, Taiwan hated him, Japan had betrayed him, Korea also visited him regularly but was also living in another house, Mongolia hated him too for taking over him too much, Tibet was living in his house but wanted to move away, Vietnam also visited. He felt... Empty. Like Russia and his empty house.

How the Soviet Union collapsed made him sad. It made him think of how his family and Russia's family were alike. Russia was really, better him he actually had an insane sister who wanted to live with him. Ukraine at least wanted to be with Russia.

Taiwan was upset with China, he had wanted them to live with him for the night. The truth was, she actually felt bad for China. He had a huge empty house that all he wanted to do was have people to talk to.

Trash, that's what he spoke. He had been so mean to Japan.

No, but he increased Japan's economy, without China, he would be dead by now. He never meant any bad.

Two messages spoke in Taiwan's mind. That was, until Hong Kong came, knocking on Japan's door. Taiwan answered, while Hong Kong panted.

"China, he suicided" Hong Kong said quickly and emotionlessly. Sometimes, Taiwan wondered how he did it, how he could say these things emotionlessly. The spirit that talked for China took over.

She went to China and saw an empty bottle of tranquilizers next to his bed. There was a note next to it.

I'm sorry, I couldn't be the protective older brother you guys deserved. My life is a failure, If I wasn't so weak and mean, none of you guys would ever leave me.

Hong Kong, Tibet, Macau, you can share my territory so you can fulfill your dreams as a nation. Taiwan, you can do whatever you want now, I shouldn't have controlled what you did. Vietnam, you can have my money to increase your economy. Finally, Korea, you seem to like to take charge for most inventions. You can take copyright to my companies, inventions and finally, my rights to make atomic bombs. Japan, the fishing islands and other islands and seas, I give up. They belong to you now. The last person is Mongolia. You can have all my ancient artifacts.

With love

China

When Taiwan finished writing the letter, she was crying. She ran past a confused Korea and Vietnam who, had just been called by Hong Kong. When they came, he got quite a similar reaction. This time, he called Mongolia, Tibet and Macau. Again, he got the same reactions. The last person he called was Japan and the rest of his siblings. When Japan came, he was the slightest bit happy.

"Well, that's one less of a problem to worry about", Japan reasoned. This statement although, totally enraged the rest of the siblings.

"He actually gave you what you've been fighting for! He absolutely had no reason to give it to you. It was his in the first place!" Hong Kong shouted, not hiding his emotions this time.

"He gave me what I always dreamed for da ze!" Korea shouted at him too.

"He would always grant our wish" Tibet shouted along, being given nods of approval by Macau and Vietnam.

"You are a heartless monster Japan!" Shouted Taiwan. This confused the rest of the siblings. They had expected Taiwan to talk for Japan. Little did they know that Taiwan actually cared for China for a bit.

Later, Taiwan called a meeting of the nations, excluding Japan. She said to the rest of her siblings.

"Japan has gone too far this time. He didn't respect Yao-ge's death but took the land. He really is just a monster! I'd say we get revenge for Yao-ge." Taiwan said, angrily. All of her other siblings nodded to agree.

"But Taiwan, are you sure that's what 哥哥 wanted?" Hong Kong asked, "After all, his will did include Japan-ge."

"Don't call him brother. It disgusts me da ze!" The Korean shouted at Hong Kong. They were disgusted that they were even relatives.


End file.
